Delani of Vana'Diel
by Lady-0f-Time
Summary: can the past truely be forgotten? or is there always more to every world, or universe. Delani must find who she truely is, and if losing what she had always thought was hers meant finding who she was, fate would not make any exceptions. p.s my mom wrote this, its her character but she doesnt own a account so she asked me top ost it. i did the editing


**Delani of Vana'Diel**

In the time of the Dark Ages on earth was a couple who lived in a small village in the South of England. The year was, 1234 A.D. The couple was, "Black Hawk and Delani"… Married to each other for over 10 years, they lived in this small village. Black Hawk was a powerful man who was a Warrior and would spend many months at a time in battle campaigns for the Kingdom of England. When he came home, it was another world for him. His wife "Delani" would care for the wounds and lift his spirit up again. He would show her how to wield a Great Axe and a Great Sword. She learned the arts of fighting with her husband. They would spend months together living a simple life until Black Hawk was called again by the Kingdom and he would leave for battle… Delani was a dedicated woman to her husband and would make sure that when he returned; he was pampered and cared for. It would take many months for Black Hawk to heal his wounds and Delani was always by his side. They had no children since she could bare none, but that didn't hinder the love and respect they had for each other. When he was home, Delani was happy as could be, but when he was gone to War, she would lay in bed at night and pray that he would come home soon safe.

There was a restless atmosphere in the Kingdom and Black hawk had frequent visitors knocking on the door. Delani would excuse herself so these men could talk. She saw a frustration in his eyes grow more and more as the visitors kept coming to their home. He wouldn't say a word to her about it and Delani knew better to poke her nose in his business. They both knew their places with each other and that was a bond that kept them together in respect.

One night in the wee hours of the morning, Black Hawk and Delani slept in their bed and there was a bang on the door. Black Hawk answered the door as Delani half asleep, stirred in the bed. Then an argument started with those outside and was escalating quickly. Delani started to wake up and saw her husband grab his Great Axe and pushed someone out the door into the night air. People were screaming as the weapons were drawn. Delani ran to the door and saw her husband laying on the ground just outside the door looking up to her.. He said in a painful mutter to her, "Delani, run", but by the time she understood what he said, three men came into the home and had their way with her for hours on end…

She laid on the bed nude and in pain. She looked around the room and saw it turned upside down. Then she realized that her husband was outside and ran to the door. In the morning sun light, he laid there dead. She kneeled beside him and cried. The other neighbors never came to help nor assist in fear of their own death. Near her husband were two other dead men. Delani did not care who saw her. She quickly grabbed some clothes and brought a blanket to cover her deceased husband. She knelt next to her husband what seemed like hours and cried. Finally people started helping her and removed the dead bodies. Delani was in shock. This cannot be happening she thought. "My husband, my husband" is all she kept saying over and over.

xXxX

In the months that followed… knocks on the door brought old friends and Great Warriors far and wide to pay their respects to Delani and bring their condolence to her. Many she had seen before and others for the very first time. She realized what a great warrior her husband was and the respect he had among his colleagues. Many left her monetary bags so that she would not go hungry. She had enough coin to last her for years and never go hungry.

She sat at the table eating alone.. She kept thinking of her husband and knowing he will never return. She looked over to her husband's Shield and Great Axe that sat by the front door. She walked over to the axe and put it on the table and started sharpening it with her sharpening stone like she did so many times when he came home from battles. Tears ran down her face as she melted her sharpening and the tears together.. She wanted him home again safe and sound. She missed everything about him, his smile, his bursting out laughter and his strong arms that held her so gently. It was all gone, never to be again… Her flame of love died on that night of his death. She would never be the same again. Delani's innocence was gone…

One day Delani was outside in the back of her home chopping into a stand up bail of hay with the axe of her late husband when, a very Mystical man in a full robe approached her. "Kinda of a Big Axe to be wielding milady?". Delani jumps back and stared at the man.. "I knocked on the front door but no-one answered. I heard you back here and came around to where you're at." Delani stood there and looked directly into the robed man's eyes, "Can I help you sire?" he smiled and said," Delani, Delani I see the fire in your spirit gone, I see vengeance in your heart now". Delani turns back to the bail of hay and goes back to her battle techniques she learned from her late husband. "If I want a sooth sayer, I would call you, but I don't need one as you can see. So go away."…. "Dear child Delani, The three men who killed your husband and had their way with you are all dead. Your late husband had some powerful friends and they hunted them down and killed them on his and your behalf." Delani turned around and screamed as loud as she could. "NO! They were mine to kill, Mine alone.. I had the right to butcher them.. NO, no, no"… Delani falls to her knees and starts to cry and says through her tears, "They were mine, mine."…

The mysterious man consoles her, "My child, I am in great debt to your late husband and I would like to pay it back now, if I may?" Delani continued to stare at the ground, "I don't need anymore coin.. I am fine, save it, I don't need rescuing." The man smiles, "Would you like to leave this place child?".. Delani wipes her eyes and looks up, "what do you mean leave this place.. England is at war with everyone, there is no safe place to leave to." The robed man smiled again, "I mean leave this world and start over again." Delani stares in to the mans eyes and slowly stands up, "Where, how, when".. The man waves his hands and says, "To a place where you can be a Warrior, a place where you can control your destiny. A great place of Beauty, Monsters and people." Delani gives the look of confusion, "Where is this place you speak of. I will not be a wife again to anyone.. I am who I am now." The man again replies, "In this world, you can be a Dragonslayer and fight your way to fame, fortune and chivalry." Delani puts the Axe down and looks up again into his eyes, "Dragonslayer you say? Black Hawk said all the dragons are dead, no more to be found." The mysterious man smiles once again, "Ahhh child, this place has many dragons and other beast that need to be slain… Your heart is cold now and your life has changed. You can no longer be that innocent Delani that Black Hawk protected. Time for you to leave this place of pain and sorrow and to renew oneself." Delani looks in disbelief, "What is this place where all of this takes place old man.. If you toy with me, I will cut out your tongue so that you never say words like this again. Where is this place you speak of?" The old mystic man looks at her with great wisdom and knowledge, "It is called, Vana'Diel and it is very far away, but I can take you there in a flash.." Delani ponders for a second, "They have Dragonslayers there you say?".. "Yes, but you will have to earn that title as well as other titles.. It will be up to you child." Delani thinks again for a minute, "What do I have to do to be ready, do I bring my axe, clothes, all my coin?"… "No, you will leave it all behind. You are starting over and you will be given a Mog House, a sword and from there you will have to fend for yourself from there on."

Delani sits on a bench as the mysterious man explains more about "Vana'Diel".. After, Delani stands and walks over to the man and smiles, "Then take me from this place of pain and sorrow.. I am ready and willing to go." The man says, "Good my child, just keep in mind, that once I send you there, you can never return here." Delani nods in agreement and consent. The Old Mystic raises his hand and says, "So be it child, wife of Black Hawk.. You will now be, Delani of Vana'Diel." Delani closes her eyes and can feel a tingly sensation all over her. Slowly she opens her eyes and the blurriness leaves her. She is in an empty room with a cheap Onion Sword and some strange looking creature called a "Moogle"..

She gets the information needed and walks out the door for the first time.. This is now her city.. She reads a sign that say, "San D'Oria"… Now her life begins anew… "Hail Delani of Vana'Diel"….

xXxX

Two earth years had past….

Delani stirs in the warmth of her bed. She slowly opens her eyes and realizes in shock and horror that she returned back to England. She also realizes that she is back in her old home that she abandoned 2 years prior when she left for Vana'Diel. "How can this be?" Putting on some clothing she finds, she runs out the front door and sees things as they were before she left. "Oh My God, I have been dreaming! This was all a Dream!" She looked into the morning sky and screamed! "VANA'DIEL come back to me!" and fell to her knees. Tears began to run down her face. "It was all a dream, a damn dream! I never left England. Oh God don't let this be true, please God no!" She hears a neighbor across the road, "Delani, are you okay?" Del gets back on her feet and waves like all is okay. She walks back into her little one room home. She adds another log to the almost out fire to warm up the room and sit on a chair dazed and confused.

Delani sat for hours in her wooden chair at the table. Thoughts were pouring into her mind. She Remembered that Onion Sword and going out into Vana'Diel and the city of

San D'Oria. She found a mentor who taught her to be a Warrior with a Great Axe. She also remembers finally becoming a Dragon Knight. She even had her own pet companion that was a small growing dragon (Wyvern) that she named FireWing.

She remembered becoming one of the best Dragon Knights in the land. She also study the arts of White Magic and became an accomplished White Mage healing people and even raising the dead within 60 minutes from the time they died.

Del shook her head and came back to the tiny one room home. She added another log to the fire and started to look around the room. She saw her late husband's Great Axe but there was something different about it. She walked over and grab the axe and saw that it was rusted and hadn't been sharpen in years. She thought to herself, "I just cleaned this yesterday."

She laid the rusted axe on the table and scanned the room and saw a large trunk that she has never seen before.

"What is that?" It was locked and now she needed to find the key. She went around the room looking under pots, pans, books. She saw something on the floor and reached down to get it and realized that it was just a fallen nail. But she also felt something around her neck. She looks at the necklace and she sees a key on the end of it. Quickly she takes it off and just stares at it. "I have never had a key before." She takes the necklace off and put the key into the trunk lock. Click, the trunk unlocks.

Delani stares at the top of the trunk afraid of what she may find in it. Slowly she opens the truck and sees a beautiful Lavender/purple set of armor that just glows and glistens from the light of the fire in the fireplace. Her eyes open wide as a barn owl and her mouth drops. Tears start to run down her face, her hand covers her gaping mouth. "Oh My God, it wasn't a dream after all."

She pulls out the armor piece by piece and places it on the table. 6 pieces of armor in all. She finds at the bottom of the trunk a small shrunken Polearm. She held it and sees a button. Pressing the button the Polearm begins to extend out. When done it is 7 ft in length.

She stood over the pieces of armor on the table and caressed each piece. She knew that she was what she said she was in her thoughts. That is the Artifact Armor of a Dragoon, a Dragon Knight.

Visions start crashing into her reality. She can see herself walking down the streets of San D'Oria with FireWing in Tow.

She could remember other lesser ranked Dragon Knights bowing in respect to her.

Her dream was a reality and that meant she was thrown back to England for a reason.

She put her armor on and strapped her Polearm on her back and waited till late afternoon to slip out of the house and into the nearby woods.

Deeper into the woods she ran until she found a clearing and knew she was away from the towns people. She then concentrated on the mystical words that she had performed for over 2 years as a Dragon Knight.

She extends her arms and recites the Mystical and magical words and a flash of light appears for a second and appearing and facing her is her most trusted companion, "Oh FireWing, you're here!" The mighty Wyvern bows in respect and waits for her orders.

Delani kneels beside FireWing and both begin the Healing and connection process.

Delani had kneeled for hours flashing back to Vana'Diel when she heard and saw two people watching her behind in the distant. Quickly she stood up and saw a man and a woman both dressed in armor. She couldn't make them out on who they were. Just then FireWing bursts into the air hovering above Delani watching the two armored people in the distance. She was ready for their swords to be drawn and waiting for the order to attack by her Master the Dragon Knight.

Delani knew she would have to go further into the forest and become a recluse until she could figure out what is going on with her and why she was in England and not Vana'Diel. With her wyvern by her side, she knew there would always be food for her and her companion.

Both Armored soldiers were shocked to see a Dragon Hovering over Delani. She pulls the Polearm out and holds it to her side and waits for the warriors to make their move. Del knew that if they attacked, the fight would be over in seconds. But instead of rushing her, they walked backwards cautiously never losing sight of both Dragon Knight and Dragon.

Del watched them disappear and knew they would go tell others and come back with a larger group of armed soldiers. She looked at FireWing, "Well, it looks like we need to go really deep into this forest so they cant find us. Which way?" FireWing starts circling and heads straight up out of the tree canopy, looks around for a few seconds and dives back into the forest and leads the way. Delani quickly starts following her wyvern deeper into the dense forest. She knew FireWing saw something in the distance and they could be safe, at least for the night.

FireWing had found a cave above the forest valley floor and Del knew it was a good place to stay. No one could come within sight distance without being spotted. She gathered firewood and with a incantation over the firewood a fire began to glow. Delani looked over the area and says to her trusted companion. "We need food my mighty friend." Within a heartbeat FireWing rose from the ground and nodded her head and was off headed towards the forest valley in search of food.

The Mighty Wyvern had returned within a few minutes with a fresh kill in her mouth. She had slain a small buck. Del pulled a dagger and started gutting the dead animal. Both her and her dragon would eat fine tonight and their bellies would be full.

Del had laid next to the fire on soft leaves that she had placed. They both slept at the mouth of the cave and beams of light filtered through. It was morning and like always, FireWing stood guard. Just then she heard a voice of an old man say to her, "If you let me come to your fire, I can make some coffee and share bread biskets with you."

Delani jumps up, grabbing her Polearm, spins the mighty weapon and prepares for battle. FireWing burst into the air with a screech and eyes the old man ready to burn him to a crisp with one breath of her Elemental breath.

"Wait Delani of Vana'Diel" the old man cries. "do you not remember me, who I am?"

Del stares and recognizes the old mage, "I know you now, you sent me to Vana'Diel" and lowers her weapon. She looks at her dragon hovering overhead, "Easy girl, he is a friend and nice guarding." She said sarcastically. The Wyvern looked at Del and knew what she said and lowers her head in a sign of rejection.

The old mage chuckles, "Do not blame your wyvern Del, for I did not walk up here like any other. I just appeared and surprised both of you." FireWing stood beside Del and looked at her. She returned the look, "Okay, you didn't know" and pets FireWing on the head. All was well between both of them.

The old mage and Delani sat by the fire drinking coffee and eating bread biskets. "Tell me Master Mage, why do I return to England? Do I present myself before the king and offer my Polearm for the Kingdom?" The look of shock and horror befalls the face of the mage. "Oh God No, never offer your services to any king or kingdom. You will change the destiny and balance of power. Delani my child, you are a Master Dragon Knight with White mage skills and can fight an entire army of soldiers alone and be unscathed. You are not of here any longer. The Powers of Vana'Diel cannot be shown here to the world. Earth is not the same as Vana'Diel. You must fight little as possible. Stay hidden until the time when you can return to Vana'Diel."

Delani stares in confusement at the old mage, "Why am I here?" The mage breaks open another bisket and throws a piece to FireWing who grabs the flying bread in mid flight. "You were thrown back here by a powerful dark mage who felt you were too strong. You had met many in your travels through Vana'Diel and made many friends. But you also made many enemies and you started to see the back stabbing, treachery that some had for you."

"Yeah, I saw the enemy and I know who most are. I learned a long time ago, to keep friends close and the enemy closer." The mage has a sip of hot coffee, "Well one of them had the power to send you back here to earth and we need to get you back to Vana'Diel." The mage overlooks the surrounding area. "You must avoid the soldiers that are looking for you now. Word is out about you. They want to confirm it and are sending troops into the forest. You must keep moving deeper into the mountains and stay away from them at all cost." The mage stands up, "I will go back to Vana'Diel and talk to the mages council and rid of the curse put on you so that you can return. It may take a short while, but I promise master Dragon Knight, you will return to Vana'Diel. I hope that you may return the way you are and not have to start all over again like you did 2 years ago.

The Mage steps back a few feet, "I shall return young Master Dragon Knight" and with a wave of his hand, he disappears. Delani sits and ponders on what she must do. She notices that the Mage left a bag of coffee and a sack of Biskets and small utensils. She stands and puts on her artifact armor. "Time we find another place girl deeper in the forest and higher in the mountains." Fire Wing nods and rises into the air over looking the area and sends down a screech. Del looks in the direction of the forest below and knows the soldiers are near. She quickly puts out the fire and gathers the two bags and heads higher into the mountains. "Lets go girl."

xXxX

The Lavender/Purple armor glistens against the rays of the afternoon sun. Delani walks the edge of a cliff as she continues her ascension into the mountains. She comes to a clearing and sees some grass and collapses on it. FireWing circles for a second and then lands beside her Master. Delani closes her eyes and rests. FireWing stares at her and nudges her nose into Del's face and gives her a lick. She opens her eyes, "Aww girl, what ya doing? I love you too!" She sits up and looks around, "Is this a good place to spend the night girl?" FireWing quickly shakes her head in a no gesture. "Aww Orc fodder, I was hoping it was. Well then lets keep going but I want to stop before it gets dark and tonight lets have fowl for dinner."

Hours had passed and Delani starts a fire at the mouth of a shallow cave. The elevation she had traveled brought a condensation breath every time she exhaled. She could see for miles and far below was the top of the forest canopy.

Just then FireWing lands next to her with a large type of bird in her mouth. "Ah yes, fowl for dinner tonight. Thank you my trusted friend." FireWing open's her mouth and Delani grabs the dead bird. "Hungry girl?" FireWing shakes her head in a no gesture and bursts back into the air and descends towards the forest canopy below. Del watches, "Hmm, wonder what that was all about?"

After a few minutes, the bird was ready to be skewered and place on the open fire. Del gather more wood to keep warm. She will have to tend to this fire or freeze. 40 minutes had passed and her cooked fowl was ready for eating. She started eating like she hadn't eaten in days. By the time she got to the last leg, FireWing had shown up and sat near the fire. Del looked her over, "Lick you mouth girl, I can see blood all over it from whatever you ate. You weren't seen were you?" "FireWing gave the no gesture. "Good, you will need to help me tonight keep this fire going. It is too cold up here to allow the fire to dwindle down." FireWing gave the yes gesture.

Hours had past an Del just stared into the night fire sipping on a hot cup of coffee compliments of the old mage.

A short distance away she heard rustling and a low murmured groan from what seem to be a mountain lion or some type of big cat behind the nearby bushes. "Do you hear what I hear girl?" FireWing gave no gesture this time and was focused and staring in the direction of the murmured noise.

Delani slowly stands with her Polearm in hand. Both her and her dragon stare blankly into the wall of darkness. A loud Growl and Screech came from the bushes and leaping at them is a large type of mountain tiger headed for FireWing.

With lightning speed Del steps in front of FireWing and faces the big cat that has gathered speed for the attack. Del swings her Polearm and hits the tiger on the side and makes the attacker lose direction. This gave FireWing time to burst into the air.

xXxX

The giant cat slides and faces Del. She extends her Polearm and the cat swipes the tip with her clawed paws. Then from the darkness above there is a screech and FireWing Descends on to the back of the tiger and rips her teeth into the cat's neck. She quickly releases and burst back into the air.

The cat turns in pain but only sees the dragon vanish into the darkness of the night sky. The cat turns towards Del again but slower from the wounds and in pain. The cat was bleeding badly and was losing strength. Dell Spins her Polearm and stabs the cat 3 times (called; Penta-thrust). The cat drops to the ground with little life remaining. Again from the darkness of the night sky FireWing lands on top of the tiger and again digs her teeth into the neck and snap. The tiger goes limp.

FireWing releases the death grip on the cats neck and sits on the tiger. Del walks up closer, "Hey, if I skin this cat, I can use the hide for my bed floor and not these leaves anymore. It'll be warmer for me. Let me get this hide off the body and you can have the meat girl."

Several hours had passed and the carcass was now being eaten by Del's Wyvern. "Damn girl, that is a lot of meat your eating." FireWing continued to eat without looking up.

Delani lays on the new soft mountain tiger hide. It was large enough to wrap herself in. "Oh Imma gonna like this. This is warm girl.' FireWing stops and looks at Del all rolled up in the Tiger hide. "I'll sleep on the outside hide part until the inside is cured. "Hey, girl, throw another big stick on the fire and keep me warm." Del had a long day and closed her eyes to the crackling of the fire and FireWing chewing on bone from what is left of the mountain tiger. In her sleepy words she smiles at FireWing, "Goodnight girl, keep guard."

Delani feels this warm tongue on her face and turns to see FireWing waking up beside her and licking her. "Thanks girl for keeping the fire going." She looks around the area, "kinda foggy huh? Guess it gets this way a lot at this elevation. But Imma cold girl even with that fire going." Del grabs her armor and starts putting it on and starts making coffee at the same time. FireWing rises into the sunny air and starts circling the encampment and then a screech and hovers in the direction of the cliff ledge that led to their camp area.

Delani grabs her polearm as 4 armored soldiers enter the camp. "Damn, we been spotted." One soldier pulls back a bow with arrow and releases it towards FireWing. "NO!" Yells Delani at the bowed soldier as the arrow runs it way through FireWing's right wing. FireWing dips in favor of her hurt wing. She screeches and shoots her Fire Breath at the soldier who is instantly engulfed in flames.

Delani uses a quick incantation on FireWing and the wound heals instantly. Three of the remaining soldiers watch Del heal her Wyvern.

Delani cautiously moves towards the 3 soldiers who have drawn their swords ready for battle. Del glares at each of them, "You Dare attack my Dragon without warning and draw your swords against me?" The stench of the burning dead soldier who FireWing killed becomes overwhelming and the burning flesh had a sickening smell.

Del spins her polearm and swipes the tip across the armor of one of the soldiers. The blade's sharpness unlike any other polearm slices through the metal armor like a hot knife through butter. Delani takes 3 steps back and watches the soldier fall to his knees and then collapses forward to the ground. Del parries a swing off the other soldier and FireWing begins her dodging attacks from the air on the remaining soldier who swings wildly trying to hit the mighty Wyvern. The soldier sees an opening and raises his sword to slice FireWing, Just as he is about to swing, he feels a sharp pain and looks at his abdomen and sees the blade of a polearm pushing through. Delani withdraws the her weapon and the soldier drops his sword and turns around to see the Dragon Knight standing there knowing that the fight is over. The soldier drops to his knees holding a gaping hole in his stomach as blood pours out, The soldier had a look of shock and looks up at Del. She takes a step back and FireWing strikes by grabbing his head with her talons and taking flight over the cliffs with his body hanging from the grasped head. She lets out a screech and releases the lifeless body to plummet to the forest valley below.

FireWing grabbed each of the remaining soldiers the same way and dropped them into the forest below. It was a sign. That anyone who follows them will die the same way.

Delani looks around to see if they could climb higher into the mountains. The path was almost non existent. It would take days and treacherous climbing along jagged cliffs to reach her and her wyvern.

Her trusted dragon returned after dropping the last body to the forest valley below. "We shall not run any further girl! We stay here and hold our ground."

xXxX

Several days had passed and both had just finished with eating a rabbit. When a noise was heard by the pass entrance. Both Del and FireWing jump to their feet expecting to see more soldiers but it was their old mage friend who had returned.

"Are you almost out of coffee Master Dragon Knight?" Del smiles, "Welcome back and actually I have been out of coffee as of yesterday. Come, sit with me Master Mage."

The mage throws a bread bisket at FireWing who grabs the bisket in mid flight and walks over to the fire. "I have brought good news to you and more coffee, biskets and another jug of water."

The mage starts brewing coffee and hands a bisket to Del who declines the food. "Thank you but I just ate." There is a pause, "What good news do you bring my friend?" The mage pours two cups of coffee, "Well, the curse is being lifted and you can return to Vana'Diel but, you have lost a little bit of status and some of your medals will not return to you." Delani smiles and turns to her pet wyvern, "Hear that girl, we are going home." Del pauses for a sec, "Then when I return, I shall regain those things that I have lost and find the person who did this to me." The Mage quickly says, "Ah, no need my young Dragoon, for she is being punished by the council for what she has done. You will not be able to get to her and I am not even allowed to mention her name to you." Delani has a frown on her face but nod's her head in acknowledgement of what has been said and done.

The Mage pours two more cups of coffee and looks at Del, "I have been instructed to give you words of wisdom by the council. Accept what you know and learn what you do not." The Mage bites into another bisket and continues. "Vana'Diel is a treacherous place. Many friends will turn their backs on you for a price. Others will give their life for you. Know who your friends are and watch the others for treachery.

There are those who come from the future and your way of thinking is much different than theirs. Try to understand them but stay within yourself. Many will boast of their status and walk around acting like they know everything. Only Mentor, if you do, to those who come to you and you not to them. Keep your chivalry and your way of life intact. You can travel to almost anywhere you wish in Vana'Diel with your status and level rank. Find a place to call home and only visit the cities when needed, returning to your new homeland as quickly as possible."

The mage stands and walks over to the cliff and looks over the valley forest below. "Help those who accept your help and appreciate you as a Master Dragon Knight." The mage looks back over his shoulder and sees Del sitting by the fire listening intently. "My Child, you have re-written the books of battle with your Dragon. Many are afraid of change, but you proved that the old skool ways can be altered and still succeed. Do not stop what you do and how you do it and listen not to those who try to teach when they are not teachers because, ill advice is given too freely in Vana'Diel."

Delani ponders and soaks in the advice. The mage returns to the fire and sits on a log. Delani has another drink of the freshly brewed coffee. "I think when I get back to Vana'Diel, that I will work on becoming a Master of the creatures in that world." The mage's eye brows raise, "Ah yes my child, that would be good for you. You have Mastered being a Dragon Knight and now to know of all the living beasts and animals in Vana'Diel would be greatness beyond belief. A BeastMaster should be your calling." Del nods her head in agreement.

The mage smiles at the sitting dragon knight and stands looking down on Delani. "Then my child, the next time you see me will be in Vana'Diel." The mage waves his hand and starts to vanish before Delani's presence, "Wait" she says and stands up but it was too late, "When will I be retur….ning?" He vanishes into the morning crisp air. She sighs dejectedly and looks over to her wyvern. "Do you know girl?" FireWing ponders for a sec and shakes her head in a negative gesture. "Just great, now we have to wait until we can return. I can only hope that no more soldiers dare enter the cliff pass and try their hand with me again."

Several days had pass and Del along with her trusted wyvern are again sitting in front of a fire eating the remains of a fowl that was caught earlier. It was now late evening.

Thoughts of her past kept flashing in front of her. The love she had for a great warrior and how no one could match her late husband Black Hawk in strength and compassion. She would think of the turmoil's of England and warring with other countries for territorial land and border disputes. The dark ages were surely here in England. At the same time thoughts of old Vana'Diel and the splendor, beauty and treachery that she had endured. Many that she knew smiled at her but would turn on her at any given moment.

She lies down on her tiger pelt and stares into the night sky and gazes upon the millions of stars wondering which one was Vana'Diel. She glances over to FireWing, "You have guard duty girl." The mighty dragon nods her head and stands guard as Del slowly falls into slumber.

Dreams had befallen upon the young dragon knight and she felt un-usually warm. Slowly coming out of slumber she thought that she had hit a heat wave of some sorts this high in the mountains. She opened her eyes and saw a ceiling above her. Quickly she sat up and realized she was in her old bed and in her room in Vana'Diel. With amazement she said, "Oh My God, we are here! We made it back." Del looks at the giant haystack next to her bed that her trusted friend would go hide in. Just then FireWing's head pops out of the middle of the haystack and nods her head in agreement.

Delani stands up and sees her moogle floating nearby. The moogle sees Del and smiles, "Welcome back Kupo, it has been a long time that you have been gone, but I am glad your back. You're home has been taken care during your absence Kupo."

Del looked confused at her moogle, "Long time? I was only gone maybe two or three weeks the most." The moogle shook its head, "Naye Kupo, you have been gone just over 20 years which I think Kupo is like 2 earth years."

Delani's eyes open up, "20 years? 2 years? What?" Del walks over to the calendar on the wall and sees the date. Over 20 years had passed. "But, but how?" She stood in thought and then knew that one Vana'Diel day was only an hour earth time. But still it made no sense on time.

Delani starts to change her armor, it was time to rest her Dragon Knight gear and take up the role she had told the old mage back on earth. To become a grand BeastMaster! She opens her house curtains and see the people of San d'Oria coming to and fro. She turns to her wyvern sitting on top of the hay now. "Girl, your gonna take a long rest, a well deserved rest while I learn how to charm the creatures in Vana'Diel." Her trusted dragon nods in agreement and buries herself back into the haystack.

Checking her low level armor, she is ready and walks out the door and into the city streets of her home kingdom of San d'Oria.

Delani as a Beastmaster


End file.
